Michiko
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: As a hanyou fox, she was used to people hating her. What happens when one of those people suddenly changes his attitude towards her and shows that maybe he believes not all hanyou are scum after all?


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Crap, another fandom with people who don't know me. Um, okay so this is the first of two one shots for my OC Michiko, who is the half sister of Miroku. I know, why would I do that to the poor girl? Good question! But there's more! She's his half sister because her mother was a fox demon. Yup, that makes her a half demon like Inuyasha. Um, not much else to tell so read on and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Michiko.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Pain.  
Hot, burning pain.  
She couldn't escape it.  
She fought.  
Kicked.  
Punched.  
Nothing helped.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Michiko shot up, her breath coming fast as she looked around. She quickly recognized the camp she shared with her brother Miroku, the demon slayer Sango, the fox demon Shippo, the hanyou Inuyasha and the miko Kagome. She, herself, was a hanyou as well. While Inuyasha was half dog, she was half fox. Surprisingly the two hanyou got along well.

Pulling her legs to her chest, Michiko wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin between her knees.  
The nightmare that had woken her was a familiar one. Looking at the cuffs that circled her wrists as well as her ankles, Michiko fought the memories.

"Michiko," she looked over at her brother, who was awake. "what's wrong, imoto?" Little sister.

Michiko shook her head. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep, ani." Big brother.

Miroku looked as though he didn't believe Michiko but laid back down anyway.

Sighing softly as she heard Miroku's breathing even out, Michiko stood slowly and made her way to the nearby river she, Kagome and Sango had bathed in earlier that night. She sat on the bank and let the gentle current rush over her feet and ankles.

"Well look at this, a little hanyou pussy all alone."

Michiko growled, her ears laying flat. Her gaze fell across the river and saw eight yokai foxes smirking at her. This night was not going in her favor.

Standing, she had her claws out and bared her canines.

"Bring it, bitches." Michiko taunted. "I'll show you just what this hanyou pussy can do."

She watched the smirks vanished from the foxes' face moments before they pushed off the ground and came charging at her. Crouching low, Michiko prepared for one hell of a fight.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Where's Michiko?"

Miroku looked around, noticing as Shippo did, that his sister was missing. His memory of the night before quickly returned to him and he shot off the ground, spinning fast, looking for any signs of where Michiko might have gone. Her bed roll was still laying next to Shippo's and her glaive was laying next to it.

"Where did she go now?" Inuyasha asked, his tone clearly reading annoyed.

"She had a nightmare last night," Miroku said. "she must have wondered off to clear her head and just fallen asleep." At least he was praying that's what had happened.

Kagome looked Inuyasha. "Can you smell her scent?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sniffed the air for a few moments. None were comforted when a deep frown crossed his face.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked right at Miroku. "There were other fox demons near by. Full blooded ones. I can smell Michiko's blood."

Miroku froze. "Which way?"

The group quickly gathered their things and Inuyasha led them through the forest, following Michiko's scent. They reached the river and started looking around.

"She must have gone in the water at some point," Inuyasha said. "I can't track her any more."

"Miroku," Sango called everyone's attention.

Miroku went over to Sango and saw she was holding the black flower necklace that Michiko always wore. It had been a birthday present from Miroku when they were kids and it was her most treasured possession.

"Where did you find it?" Miroku asked, his voice no more then a whisper.

Sango pointed to the very edge of the banking beside the river. "It was just laying there."

Inuyasha took it and sniffed it. "Her blood's on it but not just hers. Whoever attacked her, she got a few blows in."

Kagome held Shippo tightly. "Can you pick up the scent again?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, not with how close she was to the river."

"What da we do now?" Shippo asked.

Miroku looked down river. "Hope Michiko isn't hurt too badly and that she's trying to find us just as we're trying to find her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rin hummed happily as she sat beside the river, giggling as fish swam passed her feet, tickling her toes.

"Be careful Rin," Jaken scolded. "If you fall in, Lord Sesshomaru will have to go after you."

Rin smiled at the imp demon. "I'm fine, Master Jaken. Plus I can swim now."

"Leave Rin alone, Jaken." Sesshomaru said from the tree he was leaning against. His eyes were closed and his head tipped back. To anyone who didn't know him, he would appear to be sleeping. Rin and Jaken knew better.

Rin looked up stream and frowned. "Lord Sesshomaru, there's someone in the water."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and spotted the floating body Rin had seen. At first he paid it no mind, thinking it was another dead demon but then a familiar scent caught his nose and he jerked up straight. Before Rin and Jaken registered his movement, he was at the edge of the river, scooping the body from the water. Rin and Jaken ran to his side and both gasped when they recognized the form laying dripping wet in Sesshomaru's arms.

"It's Michiko," Jaken said. "that stupid monk's half sister that travels with your worthless brother, my lord."

Sesshomaru glared at the imp. "We all know who it is, Jaken. Go get a blanket from Ah-Un so we can get her dry."

Rin looked Michiko over. "She's hurt badly. I'll get bandages and clean water."

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at the hanyou's face. She had cuts all over her face and collarbone area. Her kimono was torn in several places, revealing more wounds and her legs were also badly wounded. Bruises covered the remaining skin and Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what had happened the the hanyou fox and who had done it.

"Here my lord," Jaken said, practically tripping as he ran back with a blanket. He placed in on the ground in front of Sesshomaru and watched as his master placed Michiko down on it. "She barely draws breath,"

Rin returned as well with bandages and a bowl of water. "Who would do this to Michiko?"

Sesshomaru took the water and bandages. "You both know hanyou are disliked by both yokai and humans alike. The most likely explanation is she was separated from Inuyasha and her brother and was attacked by greater numbers then she could handle alone."

"Are we going to leave her here for them to find?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he helped Rin tend Michiko's wounds. "She will come with us. Once she is healed, it will be her decision if she wishes to return to her brother."

Once all Michiko's wounds were cleaned and bandaged, Sesshomaru picked her back up, wrapped in the now wet blanket and carried her over to Ah-Un. He exchanged the wet blanket for a dry one and carefully laid Michiko across the dragon's back.

"I can ride with her," Rin said. "to make sure she doesn't fall off."

Sesshomaru nodded and lifted the small girl up onto the dragon as well. Without a backwards glance to make sure Jaken was following, Sesshomaru took Ah-Un's reins and started walking away.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Michiko woke to the sounds of someone humming, someone muttering and searing pain all over her body. She moaned, fighting the urge to open her eyes.

"Lay still," Michiko recognized the little girl, Rin's voice. "you're badly wounded."

Michiko gave in and opened her eyes, looking at the girl. "How-"

"You were floating in the river," Sesshomaru's gentle, stoic voice startled Michiko. "we saved you and tended your wounds. You've been asleep for two days."

Michiko ran a hand over her face, hissing in pain as she disturbed the cuts. "Miroku,"

"We're traveling in the direction you floated from," Rin explained. "we're hoping to meet up with your brother and friends as they look for you."

"Thank you for helping me," Michiko said, aiming the comment more at Rin then Sesshomaru, knowing how her friend's half brother felt about hanyou.

Rin smiled and Sesshomaru nodded his head. Jaken continued to mutter by the fire.

"Something to say, toad?" Michiko nearly spat. She liked the imp about as much as he liked her.

Jaken glared at her but didn't say anything, leading Michiko to believe Sesshomaru was aiming back a much stronger glare at the imp.

"Rest," Sesshomaru said to the three. "we leave at first light."

Michiko exhaled slowly as her eyes fell shut once more. Feeling Rin settle close by and hearing Jaken's muttering stop, the wounded fox was able to drift off, hoping her nightmare wouldn't make an appearence that night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Pain.  
Hot, burning pain.  
She couldn't escape it.  
She fought.  
Kicked.  
Punched.  
Nothing helped.  
It was always the same.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Michiko gasped as she woke up, both from the nightmare and the pain that flooded her body from the quick movements that brought her to a sitting position.

"Nightmare?"

Michiko carefully twisted to look at Sesshomaru, who was leaning against a tree, watching over the three.

"Nothing I can't handle." Michiko swore. "And nothing I am not used to."

"You carry a great burden," Sesshomaru said, not taking his golden eyes off Michiko. It made her feel uneasy but safe at the same time. "Too great for someone so young."

"I've carried it long enough not to care any more," Michiko said softly. It took a moment before she realized what she said. "I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this." she carefully laid back down. "Goodnight,"

Sesshomaru watched Michiko fade off again, his eyes flitting over her form for signs of her nightmares returning. He knew very little of her past, as the young fox only shared personal things with her brother but he knew the haunted look in her eyes. Had seen it may times before on others. And he saw the way her gaze lingered on the cuffs adorning her wrists and ankles. Whatever happened in Michiko's past, Sesshomaru knew those silver cuffs played a major role.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Shippo looked between Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku. "How long are we going to follow the river?"

"Until we find some sign of where Michiko is," Sango said. They'd already spent a day following the river after searching the opposite side for any signs that Michiko had gone that way. "There's nowhere else she could be."

"She could be dead," Miroku said, leaning on his staff and staring into the fire.

"Don't talk like that," Kagome snapped gently. "Michiko isn't dead. We will find her and she'll be fine." she looked at Inuyasha. "Right?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I hope so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Michiko," Rin said softly as she helped the fox hanyou change into a new kimono that Sesshomaru had given her. It was white silk that faded into a deep purple at the bottom and sleeves with a cream silk obi.

Michiko looked at the little girl. "What is it, Rin?"

Rin held out a hesitant hand before touching one of Michiko's cuffs. "Why do you wear these?"

Michiko watched Rin's small fingers run over the silver. "They were put on me when I was a small child to," she swallowed. "to keep me under control."

Rin frowned. "Were you a bad girl?"

Michiko had to smile at Rin's innocence. "No, I wasn't but the people who raised my brother and I didn't hold demons, yokai or hanyou, in very high opinion. They were convinced I was a threat and since Miroku wouldn't allow them to kill me, this was their way of dealing with me."

"Can't you take them off?" Rin asked.

Michiko shook her head. "No, they're a part of me now. They couldn't come off even if I wanted them to."

Rin hugged the hanyou. "I'm sorry you were treated so poorly."

Michiko returned the hug but her posture quickly went stiff.

"Look, the hanyou found a friend."

Michiko turned, keeping Rin behind her. "Touch her and you won't take me down so easily."

The lead fox smirked. "We're not interested in the pathetic human child. Just the hanyou scum sullying the yokai fox name."

Michiko's eyes hardened. "Rin, run to your lord. Now."

Rin, scared, nodded and turned and ran fast, leaving Michiko alone. She knew she stood no chance, she barely had half her stength back and even at full strength, these eight yokai had beaten her badly.

"Don't want anyone to witness your death?" the lead fox taunted. "Do you even have someone to miss you when you're gone?"

"Do you?"

Michiko nearly sagged in relief as Sesshomaru appeared at her side. His face never wavered from its normal stoic expression but Michiko could see the stiffness in his spine and could practically feel the rage radiating off of him. But why? Because Rin had been in danger? There was no way he was that angry over Michiko.

"And you are?" the lead fox spat. Michiko nearly snorted. Stupid yokai.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said plainly.

The lead fox crossed his arms. "Then what do you care of hanyou scum? Surely a great demon lord doesn't care of the fate of this filth."

Michiko growled and nearly charged but Sesshomaru held his arm up, keeping her back. She looked at him and saw his eyes were narrowed on the fox who'd spoken.

"You will die first," Sesshomaru stated. "My feelings aside, it is not for you to decide this girl's fate." He held up his other hand and his claws glowed green. "Poison claw!"

Michiko watched in awe as Sesshomaru quickly wiped out the eight yokai without even drawing either of his swords. She knew the yokai was ruthless when fighting but it was clear something was driving the rage in each of his blows.

Once the yokai were dead, Sesshomaru threw his arm out to the side, as if to shake off the blood and turned to Michiko.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping closer.

Michiko nodded. "Yes, you showed up before they could do any more harm." she watched Sesshomaru pick up the bandages Rin had dropped. He had her hold out her arm and he finished wrapping her wound. "How did they find us?"

"Your blood leaves a stronger scent then you would think," Sesshomaru said. "It would be very easy for a full blooded demon to track."

Michiko cringed and looked away. "I put you three in danger. I'm sorry."

"It was my decision to bring you along," Sesshomaru said, an almost hard edge filling his words. "You have done nothing wrong."

Michiko stared at Sesshomaru as he focused on bandaging her arm. Her mind couldn't wrap around it.

"Why do you care?" she heard herself asking. "You make no secret about how you feel for hanyou demons simply by how you treat Inuyasha so why would you come to my aid?"

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked long and hard at Michiko. "I feared for your safety and was angered by you being attacked again."

"But wh-"

"You are different." Sesshomaru went on. "different from all other hanyou I have known. Even my own brother. I do not know how or why but I am drawn to you. As I was with Rin. You are meant to be a part of my life."

Michiko swallowed and nodded. "So you saved me because I am, for some reason, important to you."

Sesshomaru nodded as well. "That is correct."

Michiko nodded again while she thought Sesshomaru's words over. She couldn't deny that she always felt an attraction of the dog. Every time he came around, something about him commanded Michiko's attention.

"Even if neither of us are sure of whatever this is," Michiko finally said. "I am glad to have you watching my back. Thank you for saving me, Sesshomaru."

As the two stared at each other, golden yellow meeting golden copper, something changed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Michiko sat in front of Sesshomaru while Rin and Jaken slept. It was well passed midnight but neither wanted to sleep.

"Tell me about them," Sesshomaru requested, his eyes on Michiko's cuffs.

Michiko traced the intricate designs on the silver. "Miroku and I grew up in a monastery, as our father and his father before him were both monks, as Miroku is now. Because I'm a hanyou, I couldn't be taught to be a priestess, like Miroku and my father wanted. Instead I was given these," she motioned to all four cuffs. "they're a bit like Inuyasha's necklace only they're designed to cause pain if the monks deemed I was misbehaving or becoming a threat."

"A threat to who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Anyone who came near me." Michiko said bitterly. "The monks, as you probably know, exist to rid the world of demons so the idea of having to have one in their sanctuary made them all very bitter. Very hateful and mistrusting." she sniffed and shook her head, flicking her hair back. "So if I didn't do things quick enough or was ever late for my chores." she looked at the red marks surrounded the edges of the cuffs. "The cuffs are now seared to my skin, a permanent part of me."

Sesshomaru took one of Michiko's hands in his own and looked the cuff over. He could see where the metal fuzed with her skin and just how badly they were bonded together. Even with all his power, he knew he wouldn't be able to remove the torture devices from Michiko's body.

"There's nothing that can be done, Sesshomaru," Michiko said quietly. "But it's alright. I've accepted it."

To Michiko's shock, Sesshomaru dropped her arm and stood, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It is not alright." he said before turning sharply and walking away into the forest.

Michiko watched him go, not entirely sure what had happened.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Michiko sat in place for a while, hoping Sesshomaru would come back on his own. When he didn't, Michiko stood. Knowing whatever was wrong with Sesshomaru was her fault or the fault of the bands of metal on her body, the young fox hanyou glanced at Rin and Jaken before setting off in the direction the dog lord had gone.

It didn't take long to find him, after all he was big and white in a pitch black forest and Michiko had really good night vision.

From behind a tree, Michiko watched silently as the ruler of the Western Lands paced before stopping to stare at what sky he could see through the trees.

"Please don't let this anger you," Michiko announced herself with the small plea. "While it will always haunt me and though the process is slow, I am finding my way after years of being lost in pain and fear."

Sesshomaru pierced her with his golden yellow stare. "Why did your brother wait so long?"

Michiko sighed. "They threatened to do the same to him. For a long time I was too scared to risk it and wouldn't let him. One night, he stopped listening to my pleas and took me away. We've never looked back."

"There are few times when I wish to change the past," Sesshomaru said quietly. He reached for Michiko's hand and she allowed him to take it. "No one, not even a hanyou, should have suffered the way you did."

Michiko looked at their hands, focusing on Sesshomaru's claws resting gently on the cufff.

"No," Michiko whispered. "no one should but the past cannot be changed and wishing it could just makes dealing with the present and future that much harder."

A gentle touch under her chin had Michiko lifting her eyes back to Sesshomaru's. She was stunned to see such a gentle look on his face as he appeared to be searching her eyes for something. An almost light sparked in his own eyes before he once again stunned Michiko by erasing the gap between them and capturing her lips with his own.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed as he sniffed the air. An unsure frown crossed his face as he sniffed again. Opening his eyes, he glared off into the distance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called up to him. "What is it?"

Inuyasha looked down at the group. "She's with Sesshomaru."

Sango frowned. "What would she be doing with him?"

Inuyasha jumped to the ground. "No idea but I don't like it. Sesshomaru isn't know for his caring nature towards hanyou."

Miroku stared hard into the distance. "Let's go. The less time Michiko's with him, the better I'll feel."

"He's not evil, guys." Kagome said. "I'm sure Michiko is perfectly safe with Sesshomaru."

Miroku and Inuyasha gave her identical glares while Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes at them.

"Kagome's right," Sango said. "but either way, let's go."

The group set off, the women and Shippo ignoring Miroku and Inuyasha's mumbles about Sesshomaru being evil.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Michiko laughed and splashed at Rin as they stood in the river near where the group had camped the night before. After their kiss the night before, Michiko had felt even more drawn to Sesshomaru but had held herself back, unsure of how he felt, even if he had been the one to make the change in their relationship. To her continued surprise, he'd taken her hand and led her back to camp before allowing her to curl up beside him as they drifted back to sleep. She'd woken that morning to find Jaken staring at them in shock while Rin giggled and asked Michiko if she'd go bathe with her.

"Michiko," Rin said as the two played. "are you going to return to your brother and friends when we find them?"

Michiko paused as she lowered herself into the water to bathe. "I honestly don't know, Rin." she glanced over at where Sesshomaru was sitting in a near by tree with his back to them. He didn't trust Jaken to keep a good watch and honestly, neither did Michiko. Never before had she doubted staying by her brother's side but her feelings and Sesshomaru's actions and words have shown her that there was another possible path for her life to follow.

"I want you to stay," Rin admitted. "but I know how sad Miroku would be if you didn't go with him. How will you decide?"

Michiko worried her lip with her fangs as she washed Rin's hair. "Hopefully, when the time comes, I'll know what the right decision is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You better not have hurt her,"

Michiko looked up sharply from where she sat just in front of Sesshomaru at the fire. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku, Sango and Kagome, who held Shippo, arms crossed, glaring at his brother.

"Why would I hurt her?" Sesshomaru barely glanced at Inuyasha. "She was already seriously injured when we found her."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Michiko shook her head. Inuyasha was going to make this easier for her. "He saved me, Inuyasha. Rin spotted me in the river and Sesshomaru got me out. They bandaged my wounds and allowed me to travel with them while we searched for you."

Miroku moved to his sister and knelt down. "Are you alright now?"

Michiko nodded with a smile. "Just about completely healed. I was ambushed. They tried again a day or so ago," she glared at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru took care of them." she turned back to her brother. "They can't hurt me again."

Miroku looked at the older dog demon. "Thank you for taking care of Michiko and defending her."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You have a strong sister, Miroku."

Miroku smiled at Michiko. "Yes, I do."

Inuyasha shifted from one foot to the other. "Can we get out of here now?"

Miroku stood and held out his hand to Michiko. "Let's go, Michiko."

"Michiko," Rin mumbled as she woke up. She looked around. "Are you leaving?"

Michiko started worrying her lip again as she looked between the young girl, her brother and Sesshomaru. Here it was, decision time and she had no idea what to do. Miroku had been her safety, her protection for so many years after they left the only place they'd ever called home. But Sesshomaru, he'd shown her that he could be her safety, her protection too.

Her eyes locked with Sesshomaru's as the real question crossed her mind. Was what she and Sesshomaru had strong enough for her to leave her brother?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Before anyone complains, my manager, Katie, told me to leave it there! I know, it was horribly mean of me but I'm starting work on the second one as soon as this is posted so, well I make no promises on when it'll be up but it should happen soon! Let me know what you think, my flame policy, which is located at the bottom of my profile, stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
